Bestia
Bestia '''(ang. '''Beast Boy), a właściwie Garfield Mark Logan - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu. Jego zdolność to zmiana w dowolne zwierzę. Jest najprawdopodobniej mutantem (nieznanym), dzięki czemu uzyskał moc. Jest bardzo zabawny. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Cyborg, a miłością Raven. Wygląd Bestia ma limonkowy kolor skóry, jest niski. Ma ciemnozielone włosy i szpiczaste uszy. Ma całkiem duże oczy z czarnymi źrenicami i dwie dziurki zamiast nosa. Z ust wystaje mu mały kieł. Jego włosy są dość długie i wiecznie roztargane, ma na sobie czarną bluzkę z dużym różowym pasem na środku tułowia. Doskonale dopasowane spodnie koloru czarnego i z dalszą częścią pasa sprawia wrażenie kombinezonu. Ma szary pas i identycznego koloru rękawice a także czarne buty z różowymi detalami. Po zmianie w zwierzę (dowolne) jest całkowicie zielony i nie ma źrenic ani ubrania. Charakter Bestia jest typowym luzakiem, którego nic nie obchodzi po za graniem w gry video. Jest także bardzo zabawny i nie należy do najmądrzejszych, choć zdarza się w niektórych sytuacjach być inteligentniejszy od reszty jak np. uświadamiając Tytanom, że pieniądze nie są najważniejsze. Mimo wszystko to wspaniały przyjaciel, który nie myśli tylko o sobie i za to jest lubiany. Uwielbia opowiadać dowcipy i robić kawały. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest granie w gry video z Cyborgiem. Kocha swoje śmieci i gromadzi je w pokoju. Bardzo często używa swej mocy zmiany w zwierzę. Jego najczęstszymi wyborami są:Kot, Goryl, Pies i Świnka. Postać Kota przybiera zawsze gdy się kładzie spać. Zdaje się nie lubić zbytnio Robina i ignorować jego rozkazy, ale mimo to są kolegami. Z Gwiazdką ma raczej stosunek neutralny. Jest zakochany w Raven z wzajemnością, lecz ona tego zbytnio nie okazuje, a nawet nie przyznaje się do tego z niewiadomych powodów. Jest on do tego wegetarianinem. Zdolności Zmiany w dowolne zwierzę. Są bardzo przydatne, gdyż bestia zyskuje także ich cechy np.: Jako Gepard potrafi bardzo szybko biegać, a jako Goryl jest bardzo silny. Zwierzęta w jakie zmienił się Bestia: *'Kot;' *'Byk;' *'Świnia;' *'Koń;' *'Słoń;' *'Goryl;' *'Gepard;' *'Lama;' *'Wielbłąd;' *'Wieloryb;' *'Ptaszek;' *'Niedźwiedź;' *'Pies;' *'Motyl;' *'Krokodyl;' *'Kojot;' *'Kameleon;' *'Osioł;' *'Karaluch;' *'Smok;' *'Latająca Wiewiórka;' *'Wielka Larwa;' *'Żyrafa;' *'Koza i Wiele, Wiele innych!' Relacje Cyborg (najlepszy przyjaciel) Cyborg to najlepszy przyjaciel Bestii. Wszystko zazwyczaj robią razem. Pokłócili się w kilku odcinkach jak na przykład ,,Atak Klonów", ale ogółem są zgodni. Często też robią innym kawały i wiedzą wszystko o sobie, nazywają się nawet "najlepszymi przyjaciółmi". Oboje jednak nie należą do bystrzaków, wolą być głupkowaci, ale lubiani, są też ogromnymi leniami i żarłokami, oraz czasami tchórzami. Robin Bestia uważa że Robin powinien wyluzować, gdyż jest zbyt sztywny. Jednak lubi go i stara się być jak najlepszym w swym fachu. Był jednak na niego zły, gdy w odcinku ,,Super Ruchy" Robin zaczął z Cyborgiem robić nowe super ruchy i później, że przywódca wprowadził się do ciała Cyborga. Raven (miłość) Bestia jest po uszy zakochany w Raven. Niestety demonka tego nie docenia, i bije go za każdą próbę flirtu, co mimo wszystko nie przeszkadza mu w dążeniu do upragnionej miłości. Często nazywa ją mamuśką. Było wiele scen, w których ukazane były scenki miłosne oraz dowody, iż oboje są w sobie zakochani. Jednym z tych odcinków był między innymi odcinek ,,Nogi", w którym Bestia był zauroczony pięknymi nogami dziewczyny, jakie ukrywała pod płaszczem. Innym odcinkiem był ,,Idealnie Dopasowani", w którym ukazano, według maszyny miłosnej Cyborga, że idealną parą była by Raven i Bestia, co później okazuję się błędem maszyny (tak "niby" powiedziano w odcinku, ale wiemy jaka jest prawda ;) ), co bardzo rozczarowało Raven, mimo, że na początku nie chciała mieć bliższych kontaktów z chłopakiem, niż przyjaźń i odrzucała wszelkie jego próby złagodzenia jej serca. Jeszcze innym odcinkiem ukazującym uczucia tej dwójki był odcinek ,,Kolory Raven". Bestia gdy zobaczył tyle rodzajów Raven był prze szczęśliwy. Najbardziej przypadła mu do gustu fioletowa (i różowe też) Raven, która ta jako część miłości ciągle go całowała, przytulała, darzyła wielkim uczuciem itp. Odcinek ,,Moją Bądź" uświadomił najbardziej, że Rachel Roth odwzajemnia zaloty zielonego chłopaka. Po pierwsze gdy dowiedziała się, że Terra uwolniła się z śmietniska i, że Beast Boy zaprosił ją na zabawę walentynkową, była bardzo zła i zaczęła ją dzięki magii śledzić, mówiąc potem Bestii co odkryła i pocieszając, że jest w porządku chłopakiem i, że na pewno podoba się innej dziewczynie (miała oczywiście na myśli siebie). Postanowiła jednak na zabawie zakochanych wyjawić mu swoje głęboko skrywane uczucia, niestety pojawiła się jej rywalka - Terra, przeszkadzając jej w wyznaniach i na dodatek ,,zabierając" jej Bestię (który sam za nią skoczył do wymiaru - śmietnika) przez co Zielony nadal nie wie o uczuciach młodej demonki. Jest jeszcze wiele różnych odcinków tego właśnie "związku" m.in. ,,Hej Nie Zapomnij o Mnie", ,,Burger kontra Burrito" (przez chwilę), ,,Skały i Woda", gdzie mutant razem z Raven stara się poróżnić zakochanych w sobie Wodnika i Terre, przez co zbliżają się do siebie oraz dochodzi do ich wspólnego pocałunku w usta. W odcinku ,,Pirat" Beast Boy pogodził się z rozstaniem z władczynią skał i był bardzo zazdrosny o uczucia jakimi darzyli się Wodnik i Raven, doszło nawet do tego, że Bestia walczył z Wodnikiem o Raven, którą walkę wygrał. Na końcu odcinka mimo, iż nie umówił się z demonką to, gdy ten usnął od przemęczenia dostał od niej całusa w czoło. Gwiazdka Bestia lubi Gwiazdkę i są przyjaciółmi, raz nawet Gwiazdka chciała być jak Bestia i Cyborg - śmieszna i wyluzowana. Jednak widząc to, że Robin dostaje szału od tego, że nie ma równowagi w drużynie ich komiczne trio się rozpada i kosmitka s powrotem staję się tą słodką, głupiutką, dobroduszną i śliczną Tytanką co wcześniej, doprowadzając do ponownego ładu w drużynie. Jednak po za przyjaźnią Gwiazdkę i Bestię nie łączą, żadne inne relację. Terra Bestia jest również zauroczony Terrą, dziewczyna jednak tego nie odwzajemnia, nawet lepiej, próbuje go zniszczyć i darzy szczególną nienawiścią. Terra często też wykorzystuję naiwność i zauroczenie mutanta, aby raz na zawsze zniszczyć Młodych Tytanów, a z tym również i jego. Jednakże w odcinku ,,Moją Bądź" po piosence jaką napisał dla niej Bestia, Terra na krótką chwilę odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Wszystkiemu stanęła zazdrosna o ukochanego Bestię, Raven, która s powrotem wysłała Terre do śmietnika. Za nią wskoczył Bestia, który nie chciał jej stracić, przez co demonka nie zdążyła powiedzieć mutantowi co do niego czuję. Po jakimś czasie spędzonym z śpiewającym swą piosenkę Bestia, zaczął denerwować tym dziewczynę, która rzuciła go. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *Legendarna kanapka (debiut) *Najlepsi funfle *Nauka jazdy *Psia ręka *Atak klonów *Randka *Luzik, kolo *Wielkie pranie *Duch Bestia *Hej pizza! *Goryl *Babski wieczór *Od bohatera do zera *W wieży siła *Pasożyt *Klopsikowa impreza *Kijek czy laska *Terra-ryzuje *W zbijaka *Idealnie dopasowani *Kolory Raven *Lewa noga *Książki *Gnuśna niedziela *Gwiazdka Straszliwa *Super ruchy *Patrząc w przyszłość *Bez mocy *Przyboczny *Tygrys w klatce *Drugie święta *Przez nos *Nogi *Ser na śniadanie *Gofry *Moją bądź *Po dwóch stronach *Ptaki *Pożywka dla mózgu *Wchodzę i wychodzę *Zwierzaki *Poszukiwany Sezon 2 Sezon 3 i 4 Ciekawostki *Lubi gromadzić śmieci; *Jest bardzo leniwy; *Jest dobrym przyjacielem Ducha Kanapy; *Często zastępuje się na misji zwierzęciem pomalowanym na zielono aby wymigać się od pracy; *W ,,Młodzi tytani. AKCJA!" nie jest wegetarianinem ponieważ je hot dogi pizze i kurczaka. *Nie ma nosa; *Śpi w koszyku, zawsze jako kot. *Jego ulubiony kolor to zielony. *W odcinku ,,Twardziel" uważa Raven za największego twardziela z płci żeńskiej, zaś Cyborga z płci męskiej. *Jako jedyny z drużyny Tytanów potrafi grać na gitarze, harmonijce i keyboardzie, w tym ogółem jest jedyną postacią potrafiącą grać na instrumentach. Cytaty NIENAWIDZĘ MOJEJ TWARZY!!! (Pan Zad) A! Idzie Raven! (Nogi) Ale przecież to nienormalne! (Głowoce) Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj.Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Młodzi Tytani